Red Butterflies
by Kat-Koshkova
Summary: Kai is shaken up by a flashback of his parent's death and Tyson comforts him. Fluff at the end x3. Slash TyKa oneshot R&R please.


**Edit 2: I added some more detail as far as what the two characters were thinking.**

**Edit 1: I didn't like some parts of the old version and decided to rewrite it. **

**Special thanks to No No 22, RedFeeniks, kavbj, azab, misty144, and DaCow Takao for your reviews. I really hope you read this and tell me what you think of the new version.**

**Thanks Ranma for the review to the updated version x3.**

**Beyblade and Characters (c) Takao Aoki **

**--**

**RED BUTTERFLIES**

It was a warm, sunny spring morning. Tyson was outside sitting in the Garden his mother had planted when he was little.

Tyson's POV

"Man it's a beautiful day." I sigh and look around. I see my love sitting on a rock, staring into the pond. _'He looks so distant, I should go over there,'_ I get up and go over to Kai and sit down next to him. Kai doesn't even notice me, he seems lost in his memories. I wish he would open up. We've been together for months now and friends for a few years. I need to get him to trust me more.

Normal POV

FLASHBACK

August 2

-Russia-

_Five year old Kai was playing outside, chasing butterflies in the warm Russian sun._

"_Silly thing, come back here!" Kai said, chasing a red butterfly._

_His mother was sitting in a chair watching him play._

"_Stupid thing" he pouted as the butterfly flew too high for him to reach. He gave it one of his death glares, which looked more cute than scary since he was so young._

_His mother smiled "It reminds me of you sweetheart," then she looked up toward the sky "It just wants to fly away and be free, floating away on crimson wings…" she seemed deep in thought._

_Kai smiled and ran over to his mother, sitting on her lap and cuddling his face into her chest. "I love you mama."_

" _I love you too. Oh, and happy birthday!" She pulled a blue blade out of her pocket and placed it in Kai's hands. "Now that you are five, you are officially old enough for this. I want you to take good care of it. Inside is a special friend, her name is Dranzer." _

_Kai looked at it and smiled "Oh wow, thank you mama!!" Kai screeched, and flung his little arms around her neck._

"_Your welcome" she said embracing her son. Then a limo could be heard pulling into the driveway. "Sounds like papa's home, why don't you go and say hello, I'll be there in a minute." _

"_Ok" Kai replied and walked into the house._

_Kai walked into the kitchen. He could hear agruing. He walked into the living room just in time to see Voltaire pull out a black handgun and point it at Susumu's head._

_"Fool!"_

_BANG!_

_He fell to the ground._

"_PAAAPPPAAA!!" Kai screamed and ran over to his father. He tried to wake him up but it didn't work. A puddle of blood was forming around his head. Kai buried his face into his chest and cried._

"_Shut the hell up boy, don't show such weakness." Voltaire scolded as he kicked Kai off his father. Kai fell over and stared up at his grandfather with big, watery eyes. K_

"_Why did you do it …" Kai stood up, "WHY DID YOU KILL MY PAPA!"_

"_I said shut up!" Voltaire yelled, slapping Kai across the face, knocking him back down._

"_That's enough Voltaire, don't you lay another hand on my boy!" Kai's mother said, now standing in front of Kai, protecting him. She had rushed inside as soon as she had heard the gunshot._

_Kai looked up at her, and then he crawled up right behind her. He buried his face into her leg and sobbed softly, terrified.  
_

"_Kai…"_

"_He's weak," Voltaire stated coldly "but I can fix that. I will send him to a special school in Moscow. There he will learn some discipline."_

"_No fucking way, I know all about the Abby and there is no way in hell I'm letting you send him there!" She said. Her fierce crimson eyes glaring at Voltaire._

"_It's not an option Anna, he's coming with me whether you like it or not." He raised the handgun and aimed it at her chest. He shot but she stayed standing. He shot again, but she still wouldn't fall. He shot 3 more times before she finally collapsed and fell sideways, hitting the ground hard._

"_MAAAMAAA, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kai screamed in despair._

_A few of the shots had gone right through her, covering Kai with her blood._

"_No…" he cried weakly. Blood gushed out of her chest. He tried to wake her, but like his father she didn't move. Kai couldn't take it, he buried his face in her chest and cried._

"_It's alright my son." Anna whispered softly. She wasn't gone yet.  
_

"_Mamma?" Kai asked confused, looking up into her face. "MAMA! Please don't leave me, please, I need you … I love you … "_

"_I know, I love you too, but I won't be here much longer."_

"_No…" _

"_Shhh, Kai sweetheart, listen to me," she said, brushing back some of his blood soaked bangs with her hand. "Be strong, Even if I'm not here, you won't be alone. Remember Dranzer?"_

_Kai nodded._

"_She is a Phoenix. She will always be there. Anytime you need comfort just talk to her, she'll listen. I'll be watching over you. Don't ever forget that. Take care ... I love you ... " and with that Anna closed her eyes and her hand dropped from Kai's face and fell to the ground, splashing in the puddle of blood surrounding them._

"_NOOO!!" Kai screamed and he cried into his hands._

"_Come boy, we must leave, and stop that crying!" Voltaire ordered, grabbing Kai by the wrist and pulling him away._

_Kai didn't protest he just followed his grandfather out to the limo, to the rest of his life, without his parents…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kai's crimson eyes shut tightly and he began to tremble slightly. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. The memory played over and over in his head. He was sick of it. Out of all the things to remember about his parents, why does it only have to be that. He would rather not remember them at all. Kai couldn't take it anymore. Still not knowing Tyson was there, he let a few tears streak down his face.

Tyson wanted to know what was wrong, but he couldn't find the right words to say. Tyson noticed the shed tears and his eyes widened. "Ka … Kai?! What's wrong!" he asked worriedly, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.

Kai's eyes shot open and looked to see who was there. "Tyson, I … " he had fear and sadness in his eyes. Then he realized that he was still crying and slapped Tyson's hand away, wiping back the tears with his other hand. "Nothing, I'm fine, just leave alone ok…" Kai said as he turned his back to Tyson. He didn't want Tyson to see him like this. He tried to get up and flee.

"I can't do that," Tyson said as he grabbed Kai's wrist and turned him around, pulling him into a tight embrace. Kai's tried to push him a way, but Tyson just held him tighter. "I care too much about you to just sit back and watch you suffer. Let me in Kai, I love you more than anything, please tell me what's wrong…"

Kai's eyes widened, _'he really does love me.' _ He knew Tyson cared, but it never clicked in his head that Tyson actually loved him. Someone else in his life really cared, cared enough to try and help him without judging him. He didn't care anymore. He closed his eyes rest his forehead on Tyson's shoulder. Without any control over it, he began to cry. Tears streamed down his face. Years of pain and suffering overpowered him. He buried his head in Tyson's neck.

Tyson, realizing how hard Kai was shaking, tightened his embrace. He had wanted him to open up, but he didn't want him to be this upset. He just hoped he would be enough to comfort him.

"I … I can't get what happened out of my head." He said as a pained sob escaped his throat and he began to shake more.

"Easy Kai, easy. What happened?" Tyson asked softly, rubbing Kai's back with one hand and running is other hand through Kai's soft duel-colored hair.

"It happened when I was five, Voltaire, he ... he shot my dad," Kai took in a sharp breath "then he shot my mom … five times… There was so …so much blood, " his body tensed and he choked out "so much … " Then his whole body shook with sobs as he began to cry harder, he grabbed onto Tyson's shirt and cried into Tyson's chest. "He only did it so he could take me to the abby. My parents died because of me. I ended up going anyway, why did they have to try and protect me, why didn't they just let me go..."

"It's not your fault Kai," Tyson argued, "they did it because they loved you. They probably wouldn't have been able to live with themselves if they knew they willing let you go to that hellhole."

"It still doesn't change the fact that their gone, that ... that I'm alone..." Kai continued to cry.

"Shh, Kai It's ok, you're not alone, I'm here." Tyson said trying to sooth him. He hugged him tighter, bringing the rest of Kai's body into his lap. He buried his own face into Kai's hair. "I'll always be here, and don't you ever forget that." he said kissing Kai's hair, calming him.

"I miss them so much." Kai said with a tired voice. He had stopped crying but kept himself buried in Tyson's chest. He liked the warmth.

"I know Kai, and I'm sorry, I miss my mom too, even though I don't remember much about her, I still wish she was here." He rested his head on top of Kai's. "We can miss them together, just you and me ok." He may not of completely understood how Kai felt as far as watching ones parents die, but he did know what it was like to miss someone.

Kai had regained his composure and he looked up into Tyson's stormy blue eyes and smiled softly. Tyson understood him and accepted him. Tyson loved him. That's all he wanted. He really wasn't alone after all.

Tyson smiled back and gave Kai a peck on the lips and helped him to his feet. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" Kai smiled. He paused, "Tyson?"

"Yeah Kai?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Tyson wrapped his arm around Kai, and Kai rested his head on Tyson's shoulder and they walked to the park.

Red butterflies danced all around them.


End file.
